This invention relates to an improved system for generating electrical power utilizing sewer waste liquid as the energy source for operating turbines which, in turn, drive electrical power generators.
Conventional electrical power generating systems which use fossil and non-fossil fuels have adverse affects on the environment. For example, electrical power-generating systems that utilize fossil fuels, such as coal or oil, produce residual materials which pollute the atmosphere. Those pollutants result from the burning of fossil fuels to generate heat to produce steam which operates turbines that drive electrical power-producing generators. Other electrical power-generating systems which utilize atomic energy to produce steam cause radiation problems and problems in the disposal of spent, radioactive, fuel. Hydro-electric power systems require expensive and elaborate structures, such as darns, which block rivers, and water storage ponds or lakes, which adversely impact the environment. Wind-operated systems, which use numerous windmills, are not practical in many places because they require large areas and steady winds. Also they are unsightly. In general, they are limited to areas that have sufficient, consistent wind velocity and wind strength. Hence, efforts have been made to develop systems for generating electricity which eliminate or minimize the disturbance of the environment and the high expenses and ecological problems associated with conventional power-generating systems.